


Hunger

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Poe, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A sparring session turns into a lot more.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wisdom
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 The moment that Kylo learned of his husband's Force sensitivity, he was insistent that he train Poe as one of his own. It's odd, in a way, being trained by your own husband -- but Kylo has been insistent in terms of making sure that Poe receives the proper training for someone who's Force Sensitive.

It's been invigorating, in its way. Learning about this whole different world that Poe wasn't a part of before. A world where he only got snippets and fragments of what was going on, instead of the whole thing. Every day learning about his lineage, the Dark Siders who came before him, is wonderful. Every day learning more about his powers is amazing.

Poe learns so many different things -- Force powers, lightsaber combat, and much more. Even feeling a lightsaber in his hands feels wonderful, even learning how to shoot lightning from his fingertips is fantastic. He learns, and all of it is intoxicating.

He's growing in power and skill, and he can't help but feel excited every step of the way.

It's after a sparring session that Poe looks up at his husband, who's currently out of breath from the session. He takes in his face, damp with sweat, his hair, also wet with sweat, his flushed cheeks, and he looks so beautiful in that moment that Poe feels a sort of hunger for him just looking at him. He's always felt a sort of hunger for his husband, of course, but this...this only reminds him even more of it.

They're close, close enough to kiss before Poe closes the gap between them, capturing Kylo's lips with his own. Kylo deepens it into a bruising sort of kiss, threading his fingers through Poe's hair with a sort of intensity that Poe can feel wracking his body.

They break the kiss, and Poe is gasping. He's already eager for more of what Kylo has. "Shower," he says. "Now." He already can't wait to continue this encounter, at any rate.

 

 

 


End file.
